Snapped
by FirstNobody
Summary: We know Roach to be a young, clumsy, funny, and lovable man of the Task Force, but what if something so terrible happened that it finally made him snap?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have read my fare share of slashes in the call of duty series. But I think this one, has its own little **_**twist**_** to it! OH! Can't wait, but I worn the readers of this story, the slash don't start till about 10 chapters into this story! But it will happen so please bare with me!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY MAY OFFEND SOME PEOPLE! SO DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SCARED – will not tell you unless you are questioning this story, so please PM me!**

***Clears throat* And let the story….begin!**

* * *

><p>Arms twitched, as a body shook uncontrollably. Eyes shut tight from fear that the world might see the creature.<p>

The sky brightened from the moon light and the sparkling of the night stars. Rays from the moon split threw the trees that surrounded the poor innocent soul. The sound of dragging were bounced off the wood, making the sound ear piercing.

Gloved hands stretched out, gripped the grass, and hauled the weight of a grown man across the ground.

Shaking off the spine chilling shadows, the man crawled deeper into the forest.

How could he have done this to him? He thought the man loved him the same way he once felt. The small figure shook his head and leaned against a tree. Tears still steamed down the colorless face, drenching the cheeks with salty tears. The head fell back against the tree, and eyes slowly slid open. The grassy green eyes were glazed over. Then, suddenly, the eye color changed. Instead of green they were now a deep muddy brown.

This figure wasn't Gary 'Roach' Sanderson anymore. No…Gary was gone from the world. A new figure replaced the once fragile figure. Now a new stronger man sat in his place. This was the night went Roach has finally snapped. He wanted revenge, for the one who had done this to him. He once loved this man, but now…he hated him with a deep passion.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Don't worry I will not write small chapters like this. This one is just to get your attention. So do you like it…come on tell me the truth, I can take it!<strong>

**REVIEWS WOULD ADD MORE CHAPTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baacckkk!**

**Oh LOOK! People reviewed which means…you got another CHAPTER! You should thank those who reviewed, there nice, wonderful, amazing people! Like, Kermit's Cousin (love the name), Gap, Reg, Butterscotch MacTavish, AmyaEnvyElric, Angel's Anthem, and there's someone who didn't put a name, I love you ALL! To all my reviewers, I love you equally, but to those who didn't review, I shun!**

**So, I am going to **_**try**_**, key word **_**"try,"**_** and hit the characters spot on! So if I mess up on something, please tell me…would help a lot! And yes, *rolls eyes*, I have played the Modern Warfare 2 game bunches of times…P.S. Can't wait for MW3! **^O^

**_MUST READ-_ Just to make every thing clear, this is like…_6_ _months_ after the prologue. _- MUST READ_**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p><em>Pain…blazing, unbearable pain coursed threw my body. My fingers were numb, each time they moved they tingled slightly, it felt…horrible.<em>

_Never once did I cry though. Something deep down inside of me told me I needed to be strong or I would be broken again…never again. Never again, those words flowed threw me like the rushing water of an overflowing river. Never again would I let something horrible happen to me again…never again._

_**SMASH**_

My eyes snapped open, only to be greeted by darkness. "What the hell?" I asked allowed, my voice sounded dry, and cracked slightly. I looked around the dark room trying to see threw the thick, shadow color.

Attempting to lick my dry lips, I noticed that I was unbearably thirsty. Confusion sprayed over me as I shifted my body position, once again I found myself puzzled at what tugged at my wrists.

"Where the hell is he?" A hash voice rang out threw the air.

_Good question,_ I thought…_where was I?_

Suddenly a loud click echoed near my ear. My head snapped away from the loud sound.

"Don't say a word American." My eyes grew wide, _have I been captured? How the fuck did I get captured!_

Loud shouts rang from above me, but I paid no attention to them, my only thoughts were on the past few days, months, and years. First missions, times spent off duty, friends, and then there was…something. It was blocked though, blocked by a thick fog. Started out with…a bar, I was sitting with my friends from the Task Force. Captain turns towards me smiling, tells me something…then I leave the bar…but there's something to my right, I think I'm carrying something…I remember it being heavy.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a cold object was placed above my ear. "Don't come any closer!" Someone shouts. Slowly, I open my eyelids. The lights were on now, shining bright and blinding me.

"Drop the gun," A reply came.

Gradually, my eyes adjusted and fuzzy figures came into view. I lifted an eyebrow making my face twist into a questionable look.

"You drop the gun, or I will kill him." The threat came out deep and spine chilling.

With my eyes finally adjusted, I could make out the figures of two men. One man put his hands in the air and dropped the gun to the ground making it clatter against the hard cold ground. The other man held my captor at gun point. _Does he want me killed?_ I asked disgusted by the second mans actions.

"Ghost," the first man warned quietly, "Put down the gun mate."

Suddenly, something triggered and my eyes grew wide. My team! That's who they were, my TEAM! They came to rescue me! A smile tugged at my dry lips making them crack. "Captain," I rasped out. A smile flickered across his features, but he quickly returned his gaze towards Ghost. Unsure of what to do I turned towards my captor. He had dark brown hair that was gelled back, bright amber eyes snapped with warning. Without thinking, I moved my head and gazed at my captor with wonder. "What's your name?" I questioned silently.

His eyes stayed on Ghost but he spoke towards me, "I have already told you American."

"Ya, well…I don't remember," I shrugged and sighed. "Wait," I smiled, "I'll just call you Zero!" A questionable look crossed his face, but he kept quite. "Cause," I started explaining, laughing at by brilliance, "I have _zero_ idea of who you are."

Zero ignored me and growled at Ghost once more, "Put the gun down!" The air fell quite, as the two had a stare contest, clearly who ever wins gets to live, but instead of Ghost dying…its me who takes his place, great.

"Do what he says Ghost," MacTavish warned. But still, Ghost kept Zero in his line of sight, ready to blast his head off with one shot.

"I know you Ghost," Zero brightened with evil delight. "The American told me much about you."

My head shot towards Ghost trying to see any flinches under his skull mask. Knowing that he wouldn't change, I looked back at Zero. "What?" I asked shocked.

A low chuckle escaped my captor, "Yes he shared very much. Though I asked him why he would betray you and not his other comrades, he answered me clear and simple…'Because he has betrayed me.'" This time I could see the startled flinch come from my friend.

"No…" I silently protest. "No-No! I wouldn't do that!" I was now yelling with all that I had left.

"The American didn't even have to have torture to get out that information," A smile spread unevenly across his face.

"That's a lie!" I looked at Ghost with pleading eyes, "Don't believe him Ghost! Please!"

"It is not a lie American," Zero quickly looked towards me then watched Ghost hungrily. "You told me he was an English man, heavy accent that annoyed you. He was alone, no family. You also said that the Captain was his only friend." A laugh erupted from Zero, "The most enjoyable part was when you told me that you _hated_ the man."

My breathing quickened as I looked frantically around the room, "I would n-never." I said quickly, "Would ne-never!"

"Tell me Ghost, does it hurt to know that a once good friend has turned against you? Must feel like shit," Zero chuckled lightly. "Can you do one thing for me though?" There was a long and insufferable pause, "Say something for me before I kill your once good friend."

Silence…

Silence…

"Very well."

_**BANG**_

* * *

><p><strong>So?<br>REVIEWS LIKE LAST TIME WOULD HELP THE STORY PROCEED! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks again to all of my reviewers!**

**Now, from last chapters reviews…I've noticed that some of you people don't read the Authors Comments before you go on a read the story. Now sometimes I don't have important things to say but this one is probably THE **_**most**_**important**** one of tem all. Tells you how I write POV's.**

_**READERS MUST READ!**_

**The way I write my POV's is by me not telling you who they are, you must find out for yourself…  
><strong>_**AND**_

**This story started out 6 MONTHS **_AFTER_** the prologue!**

_**READERS MUST READ!**_

* * *

><p>He looked so broken.<p>

Hands hung high above his head and his body slumped against the crimson colored bricks. Scrapes lined his body, but one long scar spread up his left arm, slivering up from his shoulder to his wrist like a snake. One black ring was married to his right eye, making it swollen shut. Bruises littered his chest and sides. His nose looked off, slightly turned to the left, with dry blood resting beneath it.

Anger boiled inside of me, making me grip my M1911 pistol harder.

"Ghost, put down the gun mate," MacTavish said slowly.

"Captain?" A raspy voice echoed deeply threw the basement. My eyes snapped towards the source, which landed on Roach who smiled slightly. Gary's head turned towards his captor who hid in the shadows. "What's your name?"

"I have already told you American," He replied simply.

"Ya, well…I don't remember," he shrugged slightly and sighed. "Wait, I'll just call you Zero! Cause" Roach started with a smile, "I have _zero_ idea of who you are."

A smile spread across my face, same old Gary.

"Put the gun down!" Zero suddenly yelled.

"Do what he says Ghost," MacTavish warned. I growled silently in response.

"I know you Ghost," Zero brightened with evil delight. "The American told me much about you."

_Don't listen to him Ghost,_ I told myself, _he's just trying to fuck with my mind._

"What?" Roach questioned shock laced in his voice.

A low chuckle escaped Zero, "Yes he shared very much. Though I asked him why he would betray you and not his other comrades, he answered me clear and simple…'Because he has betrayed me.'" I flinched slightly, now _that_ had hurt.

"No…" Roach silently protest getting louder with each word. "No-No! I wouldn't do that!"

"The American didn't even have to have torture to get out that information," A smile spread unevenly across Zero's face.

"That's a lie!" Roaches head snapped towards my direction with pleading eyes, "Don't believe him Ghost! Please!"

"It is not a lie American," Zero watched me hungrily. "You told me he was an English man, heavy accent that annoyed you. He was alone, no family. You also said that the Captain was his only friend." A laugh erupted from Zero, "The most enjoyable part was when you told me that you _hated_ the man."

"I would n-never." Gary said quickly, "Would ne-never!"

"Tell me Ghost, does it hurt to know that a once good friend has turned against you? Must feel like shit," Zero chuckled lightly. "Can you do one thing for me though?" There was a long and insufferable pause, "Say something for me before I kill your once good friend."

I was pissed right now. An insane person captures a member of my team and then tells me that he hates me…

"Very well."

Every thing slowed down, Zero slowly pulled back on the trigger of his hand gun…

Time slowed down even more, every millisecond seemed to take hours.

Snapping into action I gave a hatred filled war cry and slammed my finger on the trigger, earning a loud ear piercing _**BANG!**_

"Fuck off," I spat venom.

I found myself grinning evilly as Zero's head slammed against the wall. His body slid down the wall falling lifeless as it touched the ground.

MacTavish leaped into action, coming next to Roaches side. "Dear god…" MacTavish gasped silently at his fallen teammate.

"Roach?" I questioned lightly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

His eyes were shut tight and face twisted in deep thought.

My eyes scanned his body noticing new scars. Burn marks were scattered threw out his body, they looked like cigarette burns. His neck was ringed with hand marks…they choked him.

"Captain," I growled low and deep.

"I know," MacTavish sighed deeply. Together we lifted Roach to his feet and slowly made our way up the steps.

Suddenly, a low laugh erupted. Turning my head sharply I narrowed my eyes as they landed on Zero. He chuckled sinfully. I looked towards my Captain, who only nodded and took on Roaches full weight.

As I approached the man his laughing intensified. "You are very strange Ghost…"

I stared at the bullet hole that pinned itself in the side of his head. "How the hell are you still alive?"

"H-He told me every thing that you have done to him," Zero went on.

"Really? And what was that?" I asked as I slowly reloaded my gun.

"The sad part is he was crying when he told me this…" Zero smiled. "He also said that he _loved_ you…Now I'm not a big fan of gay people, but he did feel amazing."

My eyes flared up, "Y-You took…"  
>"Advantage of him? Why yes…" Zero smirked.<p>

Swiftly my hand laced around his neck lifting him in the air, cutting off his air supply. "You bastard!" I screamed furiously.

Zero only chuckled, "He hates you now Ghost…" Zero then fell limp in my hold. Growling heatedly I threw the body against the ground and pulled out my pistol and released the rest of my ammo out on his lifeless body.

"Ghost!" I heard someone shriek as I tried to reloaded my ammo hastily. "Ghost! Ghost! Stop!" Hands wrapped around my wrists and slammed me into the wall. Archers pleading face came into view. "Ghost!" He shouted again as I struggled against his hold.

"He hurt Roach!" I screamed.

"I know Ghost…I know," Archer's head slumped down as he released his hold on me. "We all heard, alright…"

Breathing in deep, trying to calm myself I placed a hand on Archer's shoulder, "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter I focused on Ghost…if you didn't relize it. I hope I did rush the last sentence, but I couldn't find out how to end the chapter. But, the problem was with me on how to capture Ghost just right. I hope I did well enough to get good reviews.<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**XD**

**Ya'll are way to nice! Got a lot of reviews for the last chapter…though some told me that I needed to work on my spelling, I still enjoyed reading how much you people like my story!**

**About my spelling, well…I suck at it and you can tell. But I am trying really hard to spell everything right.**

_So heres a story for all of you wonderful people. While I was typing up this chapter, I was all like "I'm hungry." So knowing myself, I walked down stairs and looked for a snack. While grabbing a plate for my "snack" I found a __**cockroach**__ in my dishwasher! Screaming in horror, I shut the dishwasher and started it. Now that little bastard is drowning! I'm so evil, Muahaha XD_

**AnYwAy, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"Roach! Roach!"<p>

Something held my arms down. _Not this again, oh god…please, not again!_ As I struggled harder against my restraints I could feel my chest expand slightly then shutter harshly as I tried to exhale. With my eyes shut tight I let out an ear piercing scream that rubbed my throat raw.

"Let me go!" I scream frantically. Feeling my eyes water I held back a sob, _you never cried before, so you will __not__ cry now!_ "Let me GO!" I shrieked.

"Roach!"

"No…" I silently growled. "Don't call me that!"

"Gary," A soft whisper spoke out from the now quite room. _No…No…Oh god no! I couldn't have snapped. I knew I was weak, why did I have to give them my name…_

I flinched slightly as I could feel my tears slowly slid down my cheeks. _I'm so weak, so helpless. I hope they never come for me. Just leave me Captain. Just leave me…_

"Leave," a harsh rough voice snapped quietly.

"But Gh-"

"Now!"

Hearing quick light foot steps exit, I finally let out my chocking sob. "Oh god," I bawled.

"Gary," The voice soothed.

"No," I shouted. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Roach, it's me, Ghost."

"G-Ghost?" With my eyes finally fluttering open I gazed into the eyes of my friend.

"Hey bug," A smile spread slowly across his face.

"Ghost," I let my sad smile fall as I jumped into his arms sobbing softly on his shoulder. "Ghost?" I found myself questioning his name. "Ghost…" Something about his name made me flare up with anger. "Ghost."

"Yes Roach?" That accent…

Grabbing his shirt I hoisted him off of me and tossed him across the room. "Ghost!" I snarled. His head made contact with the wall smashing into the brick making a dent.

Sliding down the wall, Ghost slowly raised a hand to the back of his head, returning with blood. Looking up quickly, he gazed at me in question. Ghost let out a hiss in pain as his head slowly fell down.

"Ghost!" I barked balling my fist. _Why the fuck am I so angry?_

My head began to pound, as if someone was beating on a base drum. Grabbing my head quickly I began to pull at my hair. Smashing my teeth together I cringed and snapped my eyes shut. "S-s-shit!" The beating became more intense. My legs began to quiver beneath my weight making me tumble backwards. Luckily the wall was behind me as I leaned back.

"Roach?"

My eyes snapped open falling on my lieutenant. Slowly my eyes fogged over, making me shake my head furiously. Stumbling forward I race out of the infirmary and into the hallway. Glancing quickly to my right I make a quick dash to my room.

"Roach!"

Grabbing for my handle, I shove my door open and slam it behind me. Sliding down the door, I recoiled in pain as the pounding came back. Letting out a painful groan I lace my fingers in my short hair and placed my elbows on my knees.

"Roach!" Someone pounded on my door trying to propel it open. "Roach! Open this door!"

"Ghost?" Another voice chimed in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Roach locked himself in his room, sir." Ghost says frantically.

"How?"

"He…just did sir," I could tell Ghost hated himself for letting me get away.

"Well we better get him out of there," MacTavish said.

Together they shook my door with there fists. "Open up Roach!" Ghost cried.

"Leave me alone," I replied in a whisper. My nose felt wet. Reaching my hand up to whip the liquid I noticed it was a bright crimson red. "Blood?" I questioned cocking my head to the side. "Well this isn't good…" My eyes slid up as I was covered by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know, so please don't say "Short" or…"Really short." 'Cause you know what, I know it's short. Tis short for a reason!<strong>

**I promise, AmyaEnvyElric, that next chapter shall be longer!**

**Oh about that Roach that I drowned….ya it's dead! I'm so proud of myself. I should be…"Nobody, the Cockroach Killer!"**

**Well update please, and if you do…I shall perform a magic trick!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And….POOF!**

**Like my magic trick? Ya, it makes new chapters! So this is my first attempt on a mission, sooo yup…**

**Chapter 5!1!1!1!**

* * *

><p>"Blood?"<p>

My eyes grew wide and I quickly looked towards my Captain. We locked gazes of pure terror as we heard the Sergeant question himself behind the closed door.

"Well this isn't good."

The air fell silent. My fist hovered next to the door. Jumping into action I pounded more furiously on the door. "Roach!" I scream, for once in my life I was…_scared_. "Open the goddamn door!" Swallowing thickly I backed away from Roaches door.  
>"Ghost?" MacTavish looked at me with a questionable look in his eyes.<p>

My finger tips touched the wall behind me. Breathing in quickly I charged for the door, hitting it with all my might, I slammed into the door with my shoulder.

"Ghost!" MacTavish shouted as I tumbled backwards. Staring at the unopened door I let out a groan as I prepared to charge at the door once more.

Suddenly Roaches door cracked open half his face peering out of the door. "What do you want," Roach's voice was deep, it changed in a way.

"Roach," MacTavish breathed out.

"Hello Captain," Roach nodded, his brown eyes snapped towards me with warning…_wait brown eyes?_

"What the hell happened?" MacTavish questioned angrily.

"Nothing," Roach replied simply.

"Don't lie to me Roach."

"He threw me against a wall," I growled as an evil smile spread across Roaches face.

"What?" MacTavish gazed at Roach.

"Nothing," Roach snarled at me, "What do you want, sir." MacTavish stayed quite. "Sir," Roach practically yelled.

"Oh, yes…we, uh, we have a mission." The Captain scratched the back of his neck before continuing, "Shepherd ordered us to the briefing room." Pushing past us, MacTavish walked towards the room.

My head watched the Captain till he was out of sight, then I turned back towards Roach who was glaring at me. "Roach," I started but was cut off by Gary growling at me like a wild animal.

"Go," He snapped.

Taken back by his remark I turned slowly and headed for the briefing room. Sliding threw the doors I made my way to my chair and sat down putting on my skull mask and orange tinted sunglasses.

"Okay men," MacTavish stood up, crossing his arms behind his back. "General Shepherd will be here in a minute, I'll get you caught up. We were informed that Makarov has important Intel in-" MacTavish was cut off by the doors flying open. Every head snapped towards the person, following him until he sat down.

Roach cupped his hands and propped his elbows on top of the table, his mouth rested on his hands as if in deep thought.

"Roach?" Worm whispered. With no response, Worm gazed around the room looking for help. Everyone shrugged as the watched the Sergeant carefully.

"Roach," the Captain piped in. Worm slowly reached out and shook Gary's shoulder. Snapping his head to the side, Gary gazed at Worm tensely. Worm jumped back by the sudden movement, and then slowly pointed towards the Captain. Roach looked towards MacTavish and bit his lip. "Roach," MacTavish started, "You're not going on this mission."

"What?" Roach roared, fist slamming on the table, "Why not!"

"You're still hurt," MacTavish narrowed his eyes.

Roach looked over his body, "Am not! I feel perfectly fine!"

"Good," A new voice chimed in. My head turned towards the source. General Shepherd walked into the room holding a clipboard. "You'll be a vital importance on this mission Sanderson." Shepherd flipped threw the papers then placed the clipboard down. "I'm sure MacTavish has informed you on what we are going to do."

"Sir," MacTavish cut the General off.

"What is it Captain?" Shepherd growled.

"Roach shouldn't go on this mission, sir."  
>"Why not? Sanderson said he is feeling fine."<p>

"I am," Roach snarled.

"See," Shepherd rolled his eyes and continued. "Now, we are going to have to have a team watch the house, while another team is protecting Sanderson as he hacks the enemy's computer files and downloads the information. Does everyone understand?"

The room was quite making the General groan. A hand suddenly shot up. "General," Meat asked. "What is the information?"

"We were informed that Makarov may have important information that could make this war turn for the worse. Any other questions?" With heads shaking Shepherd picked up his clipboard and headed for the door. "Oh," Shepherd turned back around, "We start in 2 hours." The whole team groaned in protest then shot up out of there seats to get ready for there mission.

I watched the rest of the team leave before I slowly stood up and got ready.

My head leaned against the back of my seat as I listened to the fast beating of the helicopter blades. MacTavish sat next to me cleaning his gun, and Royce sat on my left, where Roach would usually be, and listened to his iPod tapping his feet to the music. Sighing in annoyance I looked towards my Captain and nudged him lightly. "Sir?"

Gazing up MacTavish smiled slightly, "Oi, Ghost what's up?"

"How much longer," I asked impatiently.  
>"Should be only a few more minutes till the Landing Zone," MacTavish glanced at his watch.<p>

"Good," I stayed silent. My eyes slowly looked towards Roach as I watched him play with his pocket knife.

"Worried about him Ghost?" MacTavish teased nudging me in the arm playfully.

Shaking my head quickly I glared at my Captain, "Who wouldn't be sir?"

"Only you mate," MacTavish smiled.

"Captain," One of the pilots spoke over the radio, "Landing Zone approaching in 2 minutes, sir."

"Looks like you were a little off there, eh, Captain?" Royce snickered.

"Shut up and check your gear," MacTavish smirked standing up.

I quickly stood up and checked my gear; ACR was slung over my shoulder, Desert Eagle held in its holder, smoke bombs and grenades strapped tightly on my hips.

MacTavish slung his AK47 over his shoulder. "Okay boys," MacTavish shouted his Scottish accent filled the helicopter. "Get ready."

The whole team stood quickly once the helicopter landed. Roach was the first person to exit holding his ACR up and glancing around the desert like forest. "Clear," He snapped deeply.

"Okay team," MacTavish static voice spoke in my headset. "Snipers: Archer, and Toad. Team One will go with me to patrol the area, and Team Two will go with Ghost to keep an eye out on Roach."

"Team Two," I called quickly, "Worm, and Scarecrow." The two shook there head as they followed me threw the forest, Roach following behind. My ACR held up as I glared down the line of sigh. My boots floated above the ground making me seem invisible.

Slowly coming into a clearing, I gazed at the house hidden deep in the forest, "Captain?"

"Ghost," MacTavish sighed, "You'll have to be like a ghost threw those hallways."

Smirking I laughed lightly, "You forget MacTavish…I'm just like a ghost."

"I know Ghost," MacTavish snickered.

"Snipers in place," Archer spoke up suddenly. "There's a guard taking a smoke next to the side of the house. I can take him out easily…"

"Tango down," Toad chuckled.

"Team this is a serious mission," MacTavish reminded the team coldly.

"Alright men," I started for the house, "Lets get this over and done with."

As we approached the house the sound of low Russian words could be heard. Twirling my ACR around my shoulder, I quickly pulled out my Desert Eagle aiming it at the wooden door. My gloved hand slowly reached for the handle. Once I could feel the metal against my hand, I slowly and carefully opened the door. The hallway was clear, so I signaled Scarecrow and Worm to check the end of the hallway for any enemies. Rushing up the steps to the top floor, I quickly cheeked all the rooms before heading back down stairs.

"Odd," Scarecrow looked at me threw his goggles, "Why the hell is there only one guard here?"

"I don't know man," Worm shrugged, "Maybe Makarov thought no one would look for a safe house out here."

"Something's not right," I said slowly. Looking around quickly I noticed we were down one solder. "Roach?" I called out. With no answer my heart rate sped up, "Roach?"

"Roach?" Worm called out.

"I'm at the end of the hallway Worm," Roach replied coldly. Growling Worm made his way to the room Roach was in, as I followed close behind. Roach sat behind a computer, unplugging and re-plugging cords. "Found the computer," Roach smirked once he stood up and dusted his hands off. Sitting in a chair, the Sergeant rolled his neck cracking bones and stretched his hands out making them pop. "Time to work my magic," and with that Roach fell silent typing on the computer swiftly.

Smiling I strolled out of the room, "Captain, Roach found the computer and is now hacking into it."

"Good," MacTavish continued, "It's clear out here. Archer? Toad? Any signs of trouble?

"Clear," was Archer's only reply.

Suddenly a loud thud came from the room, turning around quickly I raced back into the room only to meet the back of someone's gun knocking me to the ground. "You will stay still, American."

My head thudded as I looked across the room, Roach stood up with his hands high above his head, Scarecrow and Worm we're on the ground, hands behind there head, we were all held at gun point.

"Not American," Roach rolled his eyes, "He's British…"  
>"I did not tell you to speak," A man screamed and shoved the gun next to Roaches throat. "Next time you speak, you will be breathing blood."<p>

"You don't fucking scare me," Roach spat.

"Roach," I warned. A foot suddenly collided with my stomach making me gasp.

"You shut up," The man barked.

"Ghost!" I could hear MacTavish scream over the radio, gunshots sounded in the background, "We're taking heavy fire! Were the hell are you!"

I could see the sudden accomplishment cross the Russians face as he leaned down and snatched my headset away. "Hello?"

"Ghost," I could hear Captains distance static voice.

"I am not a Ghost." The man looked angered but continued, "I have your men, so if you want them all killed then I suggest you drop your guns and let my men take you inside."

There was no response only a nod from one of the Russians who stood by the window.

"You three," The man pointed towards his men, "Bind them…except that one, he seems talkative." He motioned towards Roach who growled silently.

"No!" I screamed and thrashed against the men as they tried to fasten my hands behind my back.

"Quit fighting them British. Your friend here might die for your mistakes." I let out a growl as my hands were tied tightly and I was thrown against the corner along with Scarecrow and Worm who stayed silent.

"What is your name?" The man questioned Roach.

"Just call me Roach," Gary's brown eyes flashed with an emotion of delight.

"Roach?" The man shrugged, "Does not matter to me. Now tell me why you are here."

"In this situation?" Roach tipped his head back and gave a low wicked laugh. "Well he was supposed to protect me while I downloaded files." Roach gave me a spine chilling glare then turned back to the man. "It's his fault really, not the first time he couldn't protect me like he was ordered."

"Download files? What kind of files?" The man asked slowly.

Roach shrugged, "I don't know, now if you don't mind…I would like to go home and get some well needed rest. I wasn't even supposed to be on this mission."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did well enough to make you review! There you are AmyaEnvyElric, is it long enough for you?<strong>

**Oh, I have another idea for a story, if you want to hear it please tell me in a review and next chapter I will make a short paragraph for you!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, I just wanted to upload my other story and I didn't feel like updating for the last few days. But alas, you amazing people have told me to update the story so I shall follow your please and do so!**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p>A gun…pointed straight at my head…<p>

"No," Hands snake into my hair, "NO!"

"Tell me more," Someone shouts.

My eyes squeeze shut, "No…nononononono!"

"Roach?"

_Who's that?_ _What's going on! Where am I?_

"Get away!" My voice is lower then usual.

Lights flicker beneath my eyelids. 'Not now,' That voice…I've heard it before, 'you can't come out now Gary…I'm still here to save you from him…not now, stay and think.'

"Roach!"

"Stay back!" Another quivering voice jumps in. A growl erupts, I hear shouting…there saying…"Gust," I think?

Suddenly a loud _**BANG**_ erupts making my hands move quickly to my ears. I let out a harsh scream. "Stop!" My head is flaring with pain thumping loudly. "Get out! Get out!"

'Never Gray, you can never get rid of me…not now, not ever!'

Then….darkness.

* * *

><p>"I gave you information!" I shouted roughly, earning a swift, forceful punch to the face. My head slammed to the side on impact making me cough up blood. "What the hell do you want from me?" I growled, the blood flowing out of my mouth stoped me from shouting.<p>

"You gave me information American," A man laughs then his smile swings into a frown that tugs at his mouth sinfully. "But it was all wrong!"

"You don't know that!" My eyes flare up with anger. A shoe is shoved into my gut, and my chair flies back as I give a grunt in pain.

"Take him to the box," His voice is thick with a Russian accent.

My eyes flutter open, "Th' b'x?" I slur.

The Russian smiles wickedly, "The box," He mimics my poor speech. "I have plans for you American."

"Like hell!" I growl spitting in his face.

The Russian topples backwards, wipes his face from my saliva then his eyes flare with hatred. A scowl was carved deep into his face, "You shouldn't have done that American!"

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?" I snap.

He straitens up, raises his head up and glares wickedly at me before smiling. "Oh you will find out soon." Glancing behind me, the Russian makes a quick grunting sound. Suddenly, hands untie my restraints and shove me to my feet. I topple forward, only to be caught by the guards and shoved out of the room.

We walked for a while before coming to a big metal door. The three guards talked swiftly before one sighed heavily and forced the door open. Light unexpectedly sprang onto my face making me shrivel against its warm touch. I was once again shoved, and my feet gave out making the guards laugh at my foolishness. "Get up!" One ordered harshly.

I did as I was told.

We quickly came to a stop making my eyes slowly pry open. In front of me was a drained pool, with a metal box that had multiple holes inserted in it. My heart quickly jumped to my throat as I was forced down into the pool and a guard grabbed a key unlocking a lock and pushed a part of the box open. "No," I whispered fearfully.

"In you go," a guard taunted propelling me into the box.

"You would not talk," The Russian was back standing on the edge of the pool side, hands clasped behind his back. With one quick look, the guard quickly shut the door locking it, leaving me inside.

The sound of water flowing filled my ears, my heart quickened. Looking down I saw muddy brown water fill the box. "No…" I looked around frantically. "There has to be a way out!"

"There is no way out," The Russian's voice boomed around in the metal box, "Now tell me what I want to know!"

"Never!" I growl pushing against the door. The mucky water touched my knee, "How is the water raising so quickly?" I questioned quietly. I slammed against the door, earning a chuckle from the Russian.

"What is your name?"

"Fuck you!" I shout slamming against the door again.

"Where are you from?"

"You already know that dip-shit!" I snap.

"Watch it American."

"Go to hell!" I growled as I felt the water touch just below my waist.

'Gary.'

"What the fuck?" I looked quickly around the small box.

'Go to sleep.'

"What? No!"

'Now!'

My head starts to throb. "What's going on?"  
>'You're going to sleep Gary, and when you wake up, life will be better…just you wait.'<p>

The last thing I feel was the water surrounding my chest and back, before I past out into darkness.

* * *

><p>My eyes snap open, only to be greeted by a scene I would rather forget. Ghost tackling a man to the ground, guns scattered across the floor. Worm and Scarecrow were working hard to kill the other five guards with only there bare hands.<p>

Standing up quickly I grabbed the gun that was closets to me and I pointed it straight at the back of Ghost's head. Smiling sinfully my finger pulled slowly back on the trigger.

…

…

…

_Why can't I do it…come on Roach just pull the trigger_.

'Don't you do it!' A voice shouts angrily at me and the pounding in my head returns. Shaking my head quickly I hastily pull back on the trigger.

…

…

…

_**BANG!**_

…

…

…

The man falls limp on top of Ghost, who quickly shoves the body off of him. Swiftly I turn my aim at the five other men and shoot quickly. They fall to the ground, as if gravity welcomes the dead weight with open arms.

Worm turns toward me, and sighs in relief. "Scarecrow, Worm," I speak before Ghost could say a word, "Go find MacTavish and free the rest of the men." Throwing them there guns, they give Ghost a glace, who shrugs, and they depart.

The room fell silent, and then Ghost just HAD to look at me. I could feel his concern radiate off of him in deadly waves.

"What!" I snap. "What is wrong with you? You don't care for anyone, but yet for the past couple of days you show _so_ much concern for me!"

"Roach-"

"Just leave me alone! Can't you see that you hurt me enough?"

Suddenly I could feel Ghost shift, "NO I CANT! For a matter of fact, I can't seem to find out what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Look it up!" I growl and shove past him.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't know who that Russian dude was...anyone? No, okay well it was Zero...just to let you know!<strong>

**Hope this suited your…wants, needs? I don't know!  
>ANYHOW!<br>Please review…please! If you don't…no new chapters for you!  
>NO FLAMES! I hate them with a burning passion. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**:D  
>Guess who's happy! If you guessed Nobody, your right! AHH! Freak-out time…hehe :P Can ya'll believe it? Only 2 more days until <strong>_it_** comes out!**

**Okay breathe…**

_**WARNING**_

_okay this is chapter contains…stuff so male one male contact! Don't like it…well be smart and DON'T READ IT!_

_**WARNING**_

**Alrighty,  
><em>LittleShinikami<em>- Thank's! I like the story two! I promise that I will try and add more description to the story…just for you ;)**

**- I'm sooo glade you like the story and last chapter…hope you like this one ^_^**

**_AmyaEnvyElric_- Chapter size for last chapter…I honestly thought it was short but if it was good enough for you then that's fine with me :D**

**_Gap-_ Thank you :)**

**Forward!**

* * *

><p>I sat staring at the ground trying to run threw all my memories.<p>

'_Can't you see that you hurt me enough?'_

I shook my head, what did I do?

'_What is wrong with you?'_

Right, what is wrong with me? Why can't I fucking remember?

'_You don't care for anyone, but yet for the past couple of days you show so much concern for me!'_

"Yo, Ghost!" I quickly looked up to find Meat grinning at me, "You know we arrived back at camp, like…8 minutes ago, right?"

I blinked, _really_? Standing up without replying, I roughly pushed past Meat, who gave an obnoxious whine, and headed towards my room. Maybe some sleep could put some of my lost memories back into place.

Opening up my room door I was greeted with complete darkness, which seemed to eat my bed in its shadow's. Sighing in relief I quick slammed the door behind me and slowly slithered into my bed. Kicking off my boots and ripping off my mask I tossed them to the floor and brought my covers up and over my head.

'_Look it up!'_

"I'm trying…" I sighed out. Why couldn't Roach tell me what's wrong? There's nothing that bad that could've made him this way.

Slowly closing my eye's I raced deep into my foggy mind, reaching for anything that could tell me why Roach hated me…

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the night air, while swinging lights swayed from the ceiling. Cigarette smoke danced in the air as the owner blew out the burning drug. A man with dark brown hair sat at a bar stool, green eye's flashing across the crowd. Slowly, a smile danced its way across his face, as an older man stumbled next to him.<p>

"Hey Ghost. Back so soon?"

"Shut your trap mate," Ghost growled. Ghost slammed his fist on the bar, "Bloody waiter! I need another fucking drink."

Roach reached over and placed a gentle hand on Ghost's shoulder, "Ghost…I think you've had enough."

"Ha!" Ghost smiled while downing another shot of alcohol, "No bitch is going to say I'm to drunk."

"Well Ghost, if a girl say you're to drunk…then you're probably to drunk."

Ghost growled.

Roach quickly grabbed his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the bar. Swiftly, Roach laced Simon's arm around his shoulder and haled him out of the bar.

"Wh-What are you doing Gar-" Ghost gave a heavy burp, "Gary…"

"I'm taking you back home." Roach shifted Simon's heavy weight.

"Why?"

"'Cause you're to drunk to function," Roach said.

As Roach walked home Ghost home, Ghost half stumbled and scatted across the sidewalk. It wasn't until 4 o'clock in the morning until the two solder's reached Simon's apartment.

"There you are Riley," Roach grunted as he placed Ghost gently on his bed.

"…Sanderson?"

Roach quickly stopped in his tracks, Ghost never called him by his last name…only if he was in trouble. "Yes Ghost?" Roach stiffly turned around, heart suddenly racing.

"Come here," Ghost snarled.

Roach took slow steps towards Simon's until he was an inch from the bed. Unexpectedly, Ghost lashed out at the Sergeant making him fall onto the bed. Riley sat on top of Roach, pinning his arms and leg's securely down on the bed.

"What the fuck!" Roach screamed.

"If no girl will allow me to fuck her tonight…then you will," Ghost snapped. Simon's crashed his lips on top of the young Sergeant, earning a muffled scream from Roach. While Ghost had his lip's locked on top of Roach, Simon's tore off his shirt and pushed Roach's body against the wall.

"G-Ghost?" Roach seemed to plea, "What…why?"

"Don't speak to me, you little sex toy." Ghost laughed quietly.

Ghost wrapped his shirt around Roach's writs and pinned them against the head bored. Using another part of his ripped shirt, Ghost stuffed it in Roach's mouth, "Don't want to wake the neighbors now…" Ghost ginned evilly, as Roach gave muffled cries.

* * *

><p>I shot up out of my sleep, "Oh god…" I whispered. Tear's seemed to slither down my sweaty cheeks, "R-Roach…"<p>

A silent knock lightly tapped across my door "Ghost?"

I quickly took in a shuttering breath, ignoring my name. Only one thought raced across my mind…I raped Roach.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUNNNN! Okay I know it was short but hey information!<strong>

**Look! Review button!  
>V <strong>

**Go click it!  
>V<strong>

**Riiigghhtt there :)**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay well I'm going to jump right into the story! So….ya…. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

><p>The room was dark, except for the flickering lights from the small rundown television that sat in front of me. I sat silently on the couch, trying to keep my mind clear of anything that could plague it. Arms crossed, back pushed to the edge of the couch, and feet tucked under the small blanket, I sat.<p>

I was alone…

Sighing, I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Deep snores echoed through out the small room. My writs burned from the cloth as I kept up my struggles. Finally after hours of struggles and burning pain, my writs were free and I stumbled off the bed.<em>

_My body was sore making my legs heavy like sandbags, but I pushed forward not once looking back as I ran out of the room. I quickly put on a long jacket and pulled my pants up before rushing down the steps. Flinging the door open I looked side to side and darted to my left. Pushing past people I stumbled into the road and quickly avoided cars as they drove past. I looked up at the sky as I entered a trashy alleyway. The sun was setting making the alley cursed with shadows. I slowed my speed, gradually coming to a halt. I just stood there, knees shaking, shoulders slumped, head hung, and eyes closed tight – I tried to prevent the tears…but they came…like a rushing waterfall I gave into my sudden weakness and fell to my hands and knees. The tears ran out from my closed eyes racing down my face only to fall off onto the ground._

_I choke back air. I didn't deserve live._

_Unsteadily breathing in, I stopped my crying and stood._

_Breathing in I took a step forward, then another, and another till I was walking at a slow and steady pace. As I walked I looked around – suddenly I noticed a dark figure looming in the woods that hid the side of the town. Without another thought I walked quickly to see the figure. No one ever went to this side of the town, except the small gangs at hid in the shadows…so I cried at this figure. "Hello?"_

_It didn't move, nor did it seem to recognize me. "Hello," I demanded._

_Then, abruptly, it turned and started to move deeper and deeper into the darkness of the woods. I quickly picked up my footing and raced towards this figure. But then…I stopped. Looking around franticly I realized that I was lost, the only thing that surrounded me was trees, dark, gloomy trees. I turned around quickly then turned again, and again, and again._

_I was lost._

"_H-Hello?" I questioned hoping for some type of answer._

_I stood there, unsure of what to do._

_Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I quickly faced what I thought would be a person, but was met with a spitting image of myself; the only difference was the eyes…instead of green they were a deep brown._

"_Hello," He smirked._

_I fell back and landed roughly on my back. I rolled on my stomach and started to reach out and drag myself across the ground._

"_He hurt you Gary," my voice – deeper – echoed inside my head._

_The light of the moon ripped through the trees. I shook of the feeling of shadows that seemed to loom over me._

_"He hurt you, and now…you are nothing!"_

_I shook my head and leaned against a tree. The shadows were gone now and I was alone, only to be eaten by my own thoughts._

_"He did this to you Gary!"_

_Tears escaped down my closed eyes, but I seemed to be held tightly – my body seized by a strange force._

_Then strangely I was standing over my body watching my eyes blink open and the color flashing from green to brown._

* * *

><p>"Hey Roach?" Someone shook my shoulder, "Roach?"<p>

I blinked open, "Hm?"

"Come on mate," MacTavish smiled at me, "We're goin' to get a drink."

I laughed as he pulled me to my feet. He raised his eyebrow as I waved him off.

* * *

><p>As my feet touched the ground of the parking lot, my vision covered but I quickly blinked away the clouds.<p>

Meat slung his arm around me and pulled me into the, oh to familiar bar, and laughed at my resistances. "Come on Gary, chicks here can't be that ugly!"

I pretended to laugh at his stupid joke and shrugged his arm off my shoulders as I followed the rest of the team inside.

Once everyone grabbed there drink, some headed out onto the dance floor and some sat at tables, but I just staid at the bar. Drink in my hand I spun the drink around in the glass staring down into the cup.

Suddenly, my breath caught as I felt a presence close in on me. I cursed myself as I heard him speak my name.

He cleared his throat, "Gary?"

I shook my head, "What?"

"C-Can I talk to you?"

With my head hung I tilted it to the side and glared at the man that destroyed my life. "What?" I barked with a deep and dangerous growl.

"…in private, please."

I thought for a second then placed some money on the bar and turned towards Ghost, "My choice of 'private'."

He nodded quickly and I led him to the back of the room where the bathrooms were. Opening the men's bathroom door I let him go in first, then followed and locked it behind me.

"Look Roach-" He started but I quickly cut him off by sending my fist into the side of his face. He fell back and hit the tile wall.

"You hear that?" I asked as I leaned down.

He glared at me then listened outside the small room, "…No…"

I smirked, "Well I do. It's too loud for people to hear us."

"So?"

"So…they wont be able to hear you scream in pain as I we have our little talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Roach is so evil! XD<br>Well review and I don't own them.**

**NO flames, but nice reviews would make the next chapter (that I have typed up) show up tomorrow :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting any sooner with Christmas and all…**

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" I asked.<p>

"I mean," Roach leaned down and gripped my throat, "That you will scream, in _pain_. And no one – no one, will be able to hear you as I make the tough Ghost _cry_." Roach smirked as he raised me to my feet and tightened his grip.

Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on breathing, anything. But I knew that I was running out of air, so I did the only thing I tried to avoid. As I raised my fist to knock him off me, Roach grabbed my hand, taking the advantage I kneed him between the legs and swiftly knocked him in the face. His head bounced on the tile as he went unconscious.

Breathing in deep quick breaths, I stared at my unconscious friend. "Sorry mate," I muttered.

Suddenly, his brown eyes snapped open and he gave a dark chuckle as he rose to his feet. "You know what they did to me while I was captured? They tough me to fight!" And with that he lunged at me, taking me to the ground. His knees held down my arms and torso, as his fists swung repeatedly at my face – knocking it side to side. Then the raining punches stopped. I looked up; Roach smirk was morphing into an evil smile. "Oh, I have the perfect idea for you," He growled darkly.

I spit out the blood that washed into my mouth, "What?"

"You'll see," Roach said as his fingers ran through my hair.

Growling, I kicked him in the back and he was sent flying into the sink, his face made an unnatural crack. Rolling over I quickly got to my feet and stood in my defense position.

Roach was on his hands and knees shaking his head heavily. "Ow," Roach muttered. Slowly bringing up his hand, Roach pulled himself up by the side of the sink and looked into the mirror. The right side of his face was covered in crimson, coving his ear and sticking his hair together. But something caught my eyes, Roach's eyes flashed – green to brown-green to brown. Roach shook his head again as his chin rested heavily on his chest. A demon like growl escaped his throat, "Not now," he muttered.

With caution, I slowly dropped my position and crept over to Roach. "Roach?"  
>Roach swiftly faced me, <em>green<em> eyes full of wonder, "Ghost?" Roach's hand shot up to his head, "Ow." He gripped his right side, making his hand turn red with blood that slowly tainted the air with the faint smell of metal. Roach looked back in the mirror, "God. What happened to me?"

"Roach?" His eyes snapped back on me. I heaved a sigh of relief, "You alright?"

He blinked, "Ghost? What – Where am I? What the _hell_ happened to me?"

Before I could get out a word, Roach lashed at his head, suddenly trying to pry out his hair. Roach let out an ear piercing scream, as if being tortured. He then collapsed on his knees, all his limbs shaking unnaturally.

I found myself staring blankly at the scene in front of me.

Then as if it never happened, Roach stopped, limbs strong, breathing steady, hell even his mouth was in an upright smirk.

He stood up, dusted himself off and straightened his jacket. "Well he's getting stronger," Roach muttered.

Staring into my friends eyes, I noticed they had changed back, "Shite…"

Without any response, Roach threw himself at me, trying to knock me in the face with his right fist; I ducked and sent a blow into his stomach. Roach stumbled backwards but didn't seem to be effected by the blow at all. "Come now Simons, you hit like a girl."

Scoffing, I hissed at Roach, "Roach haven't you learned. No matter how many times we fight, I will always win. It's in the rule book, mate."

"Well I guess we'll have to change that." Roach swung with his left, but I quickly grabbed his fist, then I turned his arm so his back was resting on my chest. As I chuckled, Roach growled and sent his head flying back into my nose. I stumbled backwards, hand quickly shooting up to my nose. There was blood, but not enough. I stared back at Roach who was coming at me. He swung with his right, as I blocked, he swung with his left hitting me in the face and I was send into the wall. I slowly shook my head of the light daze and mentally moved to the side avoiding Roaches fists. As I stumbled back into a defense position, Roach lashed at me with his foot. But I quickly caught it and turned it so he spun his way to the ground. Groaning, Roach placed his hands on the tile ground and coughed, "Ow, again…" His eyes locked with mine and as if in a trance I didn't dodge the oncoming foot that knocked my feet out from under me. As my head made contact with the ground, I didn't feel the pain that was supposed to be running down my spine and pounding at my head. I Groaned and shut my eyes, trying to block out the dark spots that littered my vision.

Once gaining control of my breathing, I blinked open heavily…only to be greeted by Roach holding a painting. Before I could make a move, Roach swung down and hit the painting to my face. I could feel the glass shatter upon impact, and before my head made contact to the ground – I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I looked at Ghost who lay unconscious on the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head. Slowly walking forward, I kneeled down to check for a pulse. I felt a steady strong beat, "Damn," I hissed. Standing up I looked back in the mirror and gazed at my reflection. My face looked odd to me, it wasn't the big gash that played with the side of my head, nor was it the blood and small forming bruises that littered the side and front of my face. It was my eyes, oddly enough. There was something wrong with them, the color…it was all wrong. The color seemed to ripple from brown – to a touch of green then back to brown. Something was wrong, but I didn't have time to think about that, I needed to clean myself up and clean the bastard that lay at my feet.<p>

Grabbing paper towels I slowly and carefully cleaned out my gash and wiped away the blood that splattered my face.

Sighing, I looked at Ghost and grabbed a few paper towels trying to make it more painful with each wipe.

Now that we were somewhat clean I straightened my jacket, ran my fingers through my hair and cleared my throat. "Come on Simons, time to leave." And with that I grabbed him and hoisted his arm around my shoulders and made my way to the door. Opening it I was greeted with a man glaring daggers.

"What the hell man!" He snapped, "I've been waiting for _ever_!"

Rolling my eyes I pushed him aside and went to find MacTavish.

Behind me I heard the man cry, "What happened in here? It looks like a war took place!"

Upon seeing him I smiled and sifted Ghost weight, "Sir."

"Oi, what's up mate?"

"Uh, Ghost had too much too drunk. You think I can take him home?"

The Captain studied Ghost, and then shook his head, "I'll come for him tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, sir."

And with that, I was out the door in a flash taking Simons Riley home to make him pay. And what better way to make him pay then to bring him back to the place where it all started.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter…was really tough. I didn't like my first fight scene that I wrote…or the next, or the next, or the next. So I just stopped erasing the previous fight scene and stuck with the one that is up there. But anyway, here's that chapter that I said I had typed up, but then I didn't cause I didn't like it so ya. :)<strong>

**OH QUESTION! When do you think FanFiction will put up Frost as one of the people we can write about? Cause I already have a story bubbling in my mind about him. Do you think I should post it even though Frost isn't in the Character area? It would really help if you think I should or shouldn't. **

**Reviews!  
>Till next time my fellow readers!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I need to move this story to M…please tell me if I need to. But in a nice way! Anyway, read well and enjoy. Took me a while to type this up :D Thanks for the reviews guys! They really help :)**

_**WARNING: MAJOR CUSSING IN HERE! (or at least I think so) ALSO MALE ON MALE CONTACT - DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

* * *

><p>Darkness hovered over my mind; fuzz seemed to build as I slowly crawled out of my unconscious blanket.<p>

My eyes heavily fluttered open, only to snap close as a bright yellow light sprung out from above.

I was forced to groan out as hard thumps boomed in my head. The shadows that covered my vision danced with the smacking inside my head.

As I moved my hands to try and wipe away the floating gloom in my blocked eyesight, something tugged at my wrists – stopping me from my goal. I quickly turned my head and snapped my eyes open, this time inflicting them to stay open.

Silver gleaming handcuffs locked my wrists in place above my head, snapping them to a headboard – no, _my_ headboard.

"What the hell?" I slurred vocally, my voice sounding gravelly.

Footsteps suddenly shifted through the air, sending chills up my spine. Looking towards the source, I noticed my ankles locked to the edge of the bed and my chest bare showing my chest, boxers lining my waist. My eyes cracked towards the dimly lit hallway as a gloomy shadowed figure stood examining me.

A growl ripped threw my throat as a sneer dangerously tugged at the edge of my lip. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"You've already forgotten?" The figure asked. Suddenly, the form slid into the little light provided. My jaw clenched uneasily as Roach stood with a vacant expression.

"No," I growled. Bringing my shoulders back, my head and chest shot forward, "What do you want!" It wasn't a question. No, this time I made it an order.

Roach's blank expression slowly coiled into a small sinister smirk, "Nothing."

"Oh ya Gary, sure," I rolled my eyes then shook my head, "Quit lying, Roach."

Roach tipped his head as he slowly walked to the side of the bed. "Come on Ghost. It's nothing." I only shot a glare in return. "You really want to know?" Roach said unexpectedly.

"Yes, Roach! I've wanted to know for the last 6 _fucking_ months!" I spat.

"Well," Roach smiled as he shrugged slowly, "Nothing really."

"Then what's this?" I asked heatedly, "Why shatter a picture frame on me then bring me here?"

"This?" Roach pointed to the ground. "Like…right now?"

"Roach!" I growled quickly.

"Fine, fine, fine…though, I think you've figured it out by now though."

"Figured out what," I glared at the sergeant.

Roach crossed his arms, a frown forming. "You know what, you bastard!"

My mouth hovered open, but only a small wheeze emerged as my eyes fell down then coving over with fog as thoughts shot across my mind. "…you mean." I asked quietly.

"That night," Roach cursed, "Of course I'm talking about that night! What other night would I be talking about?" Roach howled angrily as he threw his arms down on my nightstand, making it shake with a great deal of vibration. "This room, I brought you back to this room! Where it all started! Do you remember what you did to me Simon? Do you know what you _**did**_?"

I shook my head, "Roach…I-I was _drunk_!"

Roach then flung his hands in the air, "And that gives you the _right _to do what you did?"

"Of course not!" I screamed, anger lacing in my voice.

Roach then breathed in deep, anger flailing at his muscles making them bulge with each angered breath. "You sent me to hell, Ghost…and you left me there." Roach growled silently, "The only thing I could do, was drag myself back out of that fucking pit and try to piece my life back together. But Ghost," Roach turned towards me, his eyes starting to water. "I felt so dirty…no-no mater how many times I took a shower, I just couldn't get that _feeling_ off of me." Roach then turned away blinking rapidly as he tried to cover himself with his arms, "You did that to me, Ghost…you hurt me more then anyone has ever hurt me before. I thought…I thought you were my brother."  
>"But I am Roach!" I yelled, thrashing at my metal restraints.<p>

"NO YOUR NOT!" Roach screeched. "Brothers aren't supposed to _**fuck**_ each other, Ghost! Brothers are supposed to keep each other safe, give each other advice, and teach each other about things that the other one didn't know!" Roach screamed, his hands clenched tight at his sides as tears began to slowly steam down his cheeks. "Your not my brother Simon…you never were! You're just a sick, shitty, twisted bastard that is so fucking thick headed to not see that your presence makes my skin crawl!"

The room fell silent, except for the heavy breathing coming Roach as he shook his head back and forth.

After minutes passed, I slowly looked towards Roach, "I'm…I'm so sorry Gary."

Roach snapped his head in my direction, his eyes flaring up with hatred. "What?" He asked quietly, hissing the word.

"I said, I'm sorry…" I sighed out dropping my head to my chest.

"You think a simple sorry is going to work?" Roach growled.

"No, I don't. I just think-"

"You don't think! That's just it Ghost! You don't fucking think!" Roach's voice rose with each word, "No…sorry isn't going to work. That's why you have to pay. Pay with pain."

Suddenly, Roach climbed on the bed and brought his leg over my waist. His hand touched the tip of my nose before slowly trailing down my bare chest coming to the edge of my boxers.

"Hmm, I wonder what's under here," Roach smirked as he stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking on it like a child.

"Roach," I said uneasily.

"Oh, don't worry Ghost. I'm only going to do what you did to me."

With that, Roach leaned forward connecting his lips with my neck. Slowly, Roach started placing gentle kisses on my skin – covering it in his warm saliva. As he trailed down to my shoulders as his teeth connected to my skin roughly. I let out a startled yelp, feeling blood come to the surface.

"Wow, Ghost. I never knew you tasted so sweet." Roach hummed as his lips began to trail around the crimson coming from the bite mark.

"Roach," I cried again.

Gary sat up, his mouth twisted into a smile, "Yes?"

"Stop."

Clicking his tongue, Roach nodded his head, "No can do, sir." Leaning down, Roach's lips hovered against mine. "Don't worry, I'll make it painful."

Crashing his lips against mine, I felt his tongue roughly press against my teeth, trying to force my jaw apart. Roach let out a moan in pleasure or anger. I don't know, but the feeling he placed in the kiss seemed to send feelings of excitement down my spine before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Gary," I pleaded, hoping this one would get to him.

Roach stopped. Slowly leaning up he looked at me with a questionable expression.

"Stop, please…this isn't you, Gary. Not the Gary that I fell for."

The world slowed, one moment Roach had his head tipped to the side, then his hands shot up towards his skull and he let out an ear piecing scream, like nails on a chalkboard. Roach shot off the bed and slammed his back into my closet door. The simple wood seemed to crack beneath the pressure as I hurt the wood protest at the force that was thrown upon it. Twisting his fingers in his brown hair, Roach's breathing began to quicken.

"Get out," Roach growled as his teeth clenched tight as his eyes were glued shut. "Get. OUT!"

Suddenly, without looking back, Roach stumbled to the darkened hallway and shot out the door.

I stared blankly at the empty room. _He left me_, I thought. I didn't know what happened. One moment Roach was on top of me, the next, he starts screaming leaving me in my room – alone. But I did know one thing, its going to be hard to tell MacTavish when he comes to get me…if he remembers.

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA! All done…lets see it is 2:28 in the morning and I'm sleepy, plus my contacts are really fuzzy! So goodnight people!<strong>

**P.S. I have no idea when I will update next. I only updated because a person chose on my poll that I should update this story…so I did ^_^**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I know I haven't been updating my stories for a long time. Also, I know I haven't updated this story in like…10 months…Ya sorry for that. My life has challenged to the breaking point. (Let's hope I come back from it)  
>I have changed the POV to now 3<strong>**rd**** person, because damn it all, I can't write in first person! So there you have it.  
>Oh, special thanks to all who reviewed (I will reply to you after the story). But to one person who PM'd me, Blossom Sanderson98, thanks! So here you guys go!<strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He hadn't really thought much of it. Hell, from the sight that met him when he forced open the door struck him with so little thought, he believed he was brain dead. Or then again he could have mentally prepared himself without knowing it. Either way, MacTavish stared in wonder as he gazed upon Ghost, who was fast asleep on his bed. The man looked undoubtedly uncomfortable in the position that he was laying in. His arms were forced above his head by gleaming handcuffs. The man's shirt was ripped open as his pants were pulled down to his ankles. MacTavish dropped his head and sighed out before walking forward and slapping his teammate on the forehead.<p>

He woke up quicker than MacTavish had expected.

"Where the bloody 'ell have you been," the Lieutenant growled out before his eyes leisurely blinked open.

"Drunk," MacTavish replied relaxingly. "Have a fun night?" MacTavish smiled. In thought, he had expected the Lieutenant to smirk with a snobby remark, but the man's eyes darkened and he turned away. MacTavish rose an eyebrow in question, "I'm sure the hooker didn't mean it."

"What the 'ells that supposed to mean?" Ghost asked snapping back.

MacTavish shrugged, "I don't know what you did last night, mate. I'm just guessing."

"Sir, what did you do last night?" Ghost looked back at MacTavish a smile hinting at the corners of his lips.

The man looked tiered, hurt and confused. MacTavish studied Ghost under such an intense stare the Lieutenant had to shift his weight to try and rid himself from the reviewing observation. MacTavish sighed and sat on the bed, "Your junks showing, your shirts ripped open and you're handcuffed to the headboard." MacTavish pointed out, his eyes traveling around the room. "Ah, plus your closet door looks like a person was flung upon it. Care to explain?"

Simon swallowed.

"I see," MacTavish sighed, "From my guess…you got into a fight with a hooker after she handcuffed you to the bed, you lost and she ran out – maybe she robbed you? Or hell, you like it rough."

"You've seen too much porn, sir." Ghost replied dryly. He gazed up at his captain and they locked gazes.

"What happened after Roach brought you home?"

It was a simple question, so simple Ghost knew he could answer it without a thought – if it was another night. To be honest, nothing the night previous had made any sense. He was confused. He was tiered. He was _hurt_. Damn he hurt. "Damn it," Ghost whispered. Why was his chest hurting like this? More specifically, why the _bloody hell_ was his heart aching to the point his eyes wanted to overflow with tears. Not once in his life had he felt this way towards a human being, not once. Fuck.

"Ghost," MacTavish spoke low, "Where is Roach?"

* * *

><p>He stumbled. He tumbled. He toppled. He staggered.<p>

And once, he fell.

His eyes were closed. So that explained something…right?

God his head was pounding. He didn't think it was healthy to feel the blood pulsing and piercing beneath his hands that were pressed against his skull.

His feet staggered against the pavement, scraping the small pebbles across the ground as he took each unfocused step. Of course each step was taken back an inch as he bumped into groups of people pushing past, not caring about the man they tormented.

Suddenly, someone pushed him to the side and he fell into an alleyway. His back crashed against a small puddle and droplets of water sprung into the air in surprise.

No one came to help. So he laid there.

His nose began to clog. His throat seemed to tighten. His eyes began to itch.

A dark emotion like nothing he had experienced washed over him in a downpour. It crushed his chest to the point the stabbing headache fizzed out of existence.

So he broke into a pain filled sob.

He was so confused. He remembered everything. _Everything_. The night he brought Simon to his house after being enormously drunk, the mission that sent him to hell, the day that he had given into the voice that lied to him – he remembered it all. Even last night.

This triggered another heart aching sob.

His legs pulled inward toward his chest as he rolled to his side. He crushed his eyes together and put his forehead on his knees. As water poured out of his tightly closed eyes, he crushed his fingers deeper into his hair.

He was so confused.

How? How? How the hell did he let this happen? He had been so weak. So _damn_ weak.

Not only was he confused. But damn it all to fucking hell…he was lonely.

So he stayed there, in an alleyway, where he laid in a puddle, crying his heart out like a fucking pussy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>DustMan:<span> I hope this one makes you happy too! :D**

**Migisi: *laughs* I'm really happy you liked Roach's and Ghost's bickering! I just hope I can get back into how characters talk to each other soon.**

**KimikoAmaya: I hope you're not dead. O_o That would be beyond terrible! Well let us hope that I update sooner than I did this update.**

**Anon: …I am so sorry! I didn't know it would take me this long to grow some balls and write up a chapter for **_**any**_** of my stories! But hey I'm here now and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**SixPack: You think this story beautiful? ;_; Thank you :D**

**Reg: It is up and dated! I do not want any of my stories to wait for an update as long as this one has, but frankly I bet they already have! Hey thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Sister of Gallifrey: Pft…this story isn't that good. From my outlook on this I need to retype a whole shit load! But hey, thanks so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**AnonCat: And I don't think this chapter really helps out with that. Sorry *cringes***

**Lt. Jay Chiuraya: I promise on the holy land of cheese, that I will finish this story! I think I only have a few more chapters to go. So don't worry I promise to finish this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, I hope to get more as more people read this story.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys quick update, **short** update. I really enjoyed the ending of this chapter, I don't know why but it was fun to write. I only have a few more chapters – maybe one or two chapters left.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>He was 99.9% sure MacTavish had figured out what happened last night.<p>

Before this all happen, Ghost took in the sudden changes of the man sitting in front of him. He noted how MacTavish's shoulders slowly grew, making his appearance raise. Not only did the man's eyes darken, but from the low lighting of his room, shadows seemed to grow across MacTavish's features. "Ghost," the word was harsh, making Ghost (who normally didn't cower against other men's energy) swallow thickly. MacTavish seemed angry. Very, very angry. "Where is _Gary_?"

"Sir," Ghost paused…

"Where the hell is he?!" MacTavish growled, his fists slamming on the bed with such force, it sounded as if the boogeyman was awaking underneath where the two of them sat.

"I don't know," Ghost snapped back. "He ran out of here after doing this to me!" The words spat out before he could stop them, "He ran after trying to _fuck me_! Alright! I don't know where he is!"

MacTavish glared at Simons. Suddenly, he stood and grabbed the key on top of the cupboard. He slowly unlocked Ghost from the handcuffs and walked towards the door, not giving another glance towards the Lieutenant. "Go back to base and wait in your room."

"But Roac-"

"I'm not your damn parent Ghost, but you better go before I make you walk back without any balls hanging between your legs."

Ghost swallowed again, "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>MacTavish walked down the streets, his mind elsewhere but his ears still picking up the slightest movement. What the hell happened to the two of them? Granted they have been acting differently, more Roach then Ghost, but they still didn't communicate like they use to. What happened to Roach? Did Simons do something to him? Something must have happened between the two, or else they wouldn't be acting this strange. He knew something happened to Roach, but Ghost? Was he the problem of Roach? He must of done something to set he little bug off. He knew that something was wrong the next few days after Ghost and Roach decided to go partying that night before <em>that <em>mission. Something was on the bugs mind that day. He was very jumpy the day of the mission, and Ghost – he had a big hang over and couldn't remember what happened once he left to go party with Roach. The mission ended in a very bad way. Roach was taken hostage, and as they were forced to fall back, Ghost had to be dragged back toward the helicopter. He was so desperate to get to Roach that he attempted to throw himself out of the aircraft, but MacTavish managed to pull him back before the Lieutenant was able to do so.

MacTavish stopped walking.

"Wait," he whispered to himself. Did Ghost's feeling for the bug go beyond the _big brother _feeling? Surely he had seen a few actions where Ghost had shown a few signs of liking the kid. And now that he thought about it, Roach did blush from time to time when Ghost came walking by. "Why didn't I see this before?"

The two were gay.

For each other.

So that meant those two had A.) Been seeing each other, or B.) They hadn't realized each other's feelings and something happened that night before the mission. Of course, it all made since. But one thing still wasn't clear in MacTavish's mind, what happened that night to make Roach so jumpy. He would have to find out once he found Roach.

So he continued walking.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours but after walking by an alleyway, MacTavish heard a small quiet sniffle. Looking to his right, he noted how small the kid looked in the dim light from the rising sun. Walking forward slowly, MacTavish carefully knelt down next to the sobbing soldier and tenderly placed his hand on Roach's trembling shoulder, "Mate?"<p>

Roach continued his miserable shakes as he turned to face his captain. It happened so quickly, not even MacTavish's mind registered the action. And if you asked him how it happened, he would answer with a simple, "I don't know."

Roach clung desperately to the man in front of him. His face burying into MacTavish's shoulder and his fingers crushed into the man's shirt, crumbling it into his palm as he sank deeper into the man's form. His whole body shivered from the cold and shook with pain. Feeling MacTavish arms gently wrap around his small form, Roach let out a pained wail as he sobbed with more agony.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. Yes, what did you expect? It was only 738 words. Not a lot but oh well. Hey thanks to, Ghostluvr120, KimikoAmaya, Lt. Jay Chiuraya, MsInsanity, and Blossom Sanderson98 for reviewing. I will respond next time. But I really have nothing to say except thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**As for my big announcement: I will be re-writing **_**Just a Cold**_**. The story really doesn't go on my favorite list, so by next weekend I will have it typed up and will post it up. And for those still reading this Authors Comment, I will put a small paragraph of what is going to be expected from the story!**

_**Just a Cold**_

_**Don't you hate it when your teammate gets shot? Sure it doesn't really matter at that time (if they get shot in a nonfatal area) but when they get shot in a fata area, that's when you worry. But you don't really worry when you don't see them get shot and they just walk it off as if nothing happened. Unless they don't know about it. I know what you're thinking, how do you not know you've been shot? Well if you get shot by a needle and just pluck it out of your skin and walk off then that explains everything, right? Well Roach just got shot by a needle, but he didn't really understand at that time how dangerous that needle was. Now his team is searching for an answer as he turns to death road. But the good thing about it is that his teammates are not going to stop till he's back on his feet and kicking ass again. But how much time do they have, can they save their bug?**_

**Not the best explanation, but I think it serves its purpose. Not really the same idea as the original, but I think it's a step up. So guys, what do you think?**

**_REVIEW_! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


End file.
